Wich one, Koushiro? Momo or Mimi?
by Miyu Naikara
Summary: Mimi visit Koushiro's house to study History. But... Why did Koushiro just ignore her? One shoot!


Wich one, Koushiro? Momo or Mimi?

Regina Michaella

Thanks to 'Yamada Miiko'

My second fanfiction ever! Enjoy!

Mimi is walking out the class. and sighed "Sighh... I get '50' at History... I need a makeup exam..." she home late because an extra classes. Now it's 7 PM already. "I need to study... But no one will teach me... Huaaaaaaaah!" she started to screamed, and a hand wrap around her waist. It's Koushiro. He home late too because his computer class.

"Looks like somebody dejected about something" Koushiro said, Mimi just stared at him and smirked

"I know..." she said

"Know what?" Koushiro ask

"Can you help me to study History?" She said with a hopefull face

"Hm? Why? It's rare for you to ask me to teach you for study" Koushiro said

"Well... It just because I get 50 on History..." she said with a sad face. Koushiro stared at her and smiled

"Hahahaha, Okay, my love. I will teach you. But when?" he ask

"Well, I can come to your house anytime." Mimi said

"Okay, how about Tomorrow? Tomorrow is Golden Week so we all are have a break from School, right?" Koushiro winked at her

"Okay!" Mimi said "Oh, And I want to see your new little sister, Momo! How old is she?"

"She just ten month" Koushiro smiled. Her mother just gave a birth a ten month ago, and he got a little sister "Let's go home. I will take you go home"

"No, you don't have too. Our house is on the different way!" Mimi said

"It's late already. I will never let you go home by yourself." he said grab her shoulder

"Awwwww... You are such a gentleman" Mimi said and hugging him. He just blushed, and they walk together. And after twenty minutes, their arrived at Mimi's house. Mimi live at her own family's house. Not in the apartement

"Okay, I will go home now" he said

"Oh, before that..." Mimi pull him and kiss his lips passionatly. She broke from the kiss "... I love you" Mimi said. He smiled and kiss her cheek

"I love you too" he said "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

The Next day is come

"Koushiro~ It's me, Mimi~" Mimi said and she knocking the door. She waiting for this so much

"Come in," Koushiro opened the door, and kiss his girlfriend and let her in

"Where is Momo?" Mimi looking around

"There she is" Koushiro pointed to a baby crib, and Mimi come to it

"Ohhh... My... She is cuteeee..." Mimi said "Hey, Momo... I have a gift for you" Mimi take out a box from her bag and opened it. It's a Bunny doll inside that "I made this from a long time ago" Mimi said

"Wow" Koushiro said "C'mon, Momo. Said 'thanks'" Koushiro said

"Ga...ga..." Momo laughing. She is so cute. Koushiro can not stand up her cuteness. And his heart start to melt He start to sweating and hold his big laugh because Momo's cuteness. This make Mimi a little jealous

"Come on, let's study" Mimi said, they take a sit next to Momo's baby crib. After five minutes Koushiro give an explanation to Mimi, Momo start to pulled Koushiro's shirt again and again

"What is it?" Koushiro said with a big smile. Momo just give him her big laugh. It so CUTE, Koushiro cannot hold it anymore. His sweat is beating so fast and he smiled so big. He cupped Momo's cheek. Mimi now very very jealous, but she still try to be patient

"Koushiro, I want ask about Taika revolution" Mimi said, but Koushiro ignore her

"Who is a big girl? Who is a big girl?" Koushiro just playing with Momo. Mimi's eyes start to become watery

"Koushiro..." Mimi said, but Koushiro didn't hear "Koushiro..." he still didn't hear "Koushiro... Last night, Taichi give me an e-mail. He said he love me and he want me..." Mimi said. Koushiro shocked, and stared at Mimi

"E... Eh...?" He shocked "So he..."

"I'm out of here" Mimi run off from Koushiro's house with a tears

"Mimi!" Koushiro run over her, and he got her "Mimi!" He yelled and she stopped "Mimi... Are you... Are you answered his confession?"

"I reject him..." Mimi said. Koushiro shocked. Mimi is fall in love with Taichi since she still in elemantry school. And she still have a feeling to him until now. And when he confessed to her, she reject him and choose Koushiro. Then Mimi start to cry "I... I have waiting for this so much... I thought... I thought we could have a time to spend together... But you ignoring me! You ignoring me and just playing with Momo!" she said, Koushiro widen his eyes and think about her words. He know. It's true. Then he hug her from behind

"Sorry..." he said "Sometimes I... I am being so weak when a cuteness... My heart start to meltdown..." he said and grab her face "But, the most important thing for me is... You..." he said "If someone wants me to choose you or a whole of my family and friends, I will choose you" he said "I love you" he kiss her lips, and after a minute, he broke up from the kiss and wiped her tears

"... Koushiro..."

"Yes?"

"Let's back to your house" Mimi said, he smiled and grab her shoulder

"Of course, my love"

"Koushiro~ What is the name of this stone?" Mimi ask

"That's Tagami Stone. It's the stone that have a meaning of... Blah... Blah... Blah..."

"Hmmmmm.." Mimi look confused "Aaaah! I am so tired!" Then Koushiro stand up and carrying her to Sofa and leaned her

"Why don't you take a break?" Koushiro said. Mimi smiled and kiss him. After a while, Koushiro comes to her "Oh, can you help me with lunch? Actually... I cannot cook.." Koushiro said. Mimi smiled

"Sure" Mimi said, and they walk to the kitchen

The End...

(I hope I am Momo-chan! I am making next story about Momo-chan's friends. But still, it contains Koumi. I hate all of the Digimon 1-6 Couple! Except Koumi XD... I am a One Shoot master! So I think I will make all of my story become a One Shoot...)


End file.
